Science terminology
Science terminology consists of a list of physics or energy related terms. Physics *Celestial mass - See Celestial terminology for more information. *Electromagnetic radiation - A form of energy emitted and absorbed by charged particles. Different forms are determined by wavelength, including radio waves, visible light, and X-rays. *Energy - A quantity that denotes the ability to do work. *Force - A quantity denoting the ability to deform, orientate or accelerate an object in space. *Habitable zone - The range from a star where a liquid solvent can exist in all three phases of matter. It is this region where complex, multicellular life forms can evolve naturally. *Ionising radiation - Radiation with the ability to remove electrons from atoms without requiring a temperature change. Commonly thought of as 'atomic radiation', and can cause radiation poisoning, cancer, etc. *Mass - The quantity of matter in a body. *Power - In the context of physics, the rate of change of energy over time. Measured in watts, which are equivalent to joules per second. *Tachyon - A type of particle that always moves faster than light. *Weight - The force on an object due to the gravitational attraction between it and the relevant astronomical object. Chemistry *Atom - A building block of matter consisting of a nucleus consisting of protons and neutrons (except hydrogen-1, which has no neutrons) orbited by electrons. *Ion - An atom with a net charge, caused by either loss or gain of electrons. *Isotope - Atoms of an element which have differing numbers of neutrons. For example, deuterium is an isotope of hydrogen which has a single neutron as opposed to hydrogen-1's zero neutrons. *Molecule - Several atoms joined together in a specific structure. *pH - A measure of acidity or alkalinity (-log10H+). Neutral substances such as water have a pH of 7. Acids have low pHs and bases have high pHs. Biology *Biochemistry - The chemistry of compounds in living organisms and the processes they relate to, or the chemical characteristics of a particular organism. *Carnivore - An organism subsisting on meat. *Detrivore - An organism subsisting on non-living organic matter. *Evolution - The change of the genetic composition of a population over time. *Herbivore - An organism subsisting on plants. *Omnivore - An organism subsisting on both meat and plants. *Parasite - An organism subsisting on resources gathered or collected by or in another organism. *Liquivore - An organism that breaks down food into a liquid before ingestion. Social sciences *Boltzmann entity - Boltzmann entities are sentient minds created from quantum fluctuations. *Sentience - Experiencing sensation, being aware of one's environment. *Sapience - The trait of possessing discernment and being able to apply relevant knowledge in an insightful manner. Technology *FTL - Faster-than-light travel. *Megastructure - An artificial construct at least 1,000 kilometers in length. *Shields - a protective barrier around a spaceship *Sonic black hole - A phenomenon that absorbs phonons. *Wormhole - A corridor through space-time that allows instantaneous travel between two distant points. Category:Terminology Category:Science